Vivo
by MaryJu-chan
Summary: Otro drabble más de mi colección. Un nuevo UlquiHime. Nada más que decir. Lean!


**Nombre:** Vivo.

**Estilo:** Drabble.

**Orden:** 13.

**Personajes:** Orihime Inoue, Ulquiorra Cifer.

**Basado en:** _Bleach_, escrita y dibujada por Kubo Tite sensei.

* * *

Di vuelta en la esquina y miré un letrero. No presté atención a lo que decía, pero más abajo lo vi. Llevaba unos jeans negros y una camisa a cuadros azul y blanca. Su cabello negro ondeaba con el viento, que era fuerte a esas horas. Sonreí involuntariamente creyendo ver un espejismo. Él miraba hacia la derecha y yo sólo podía apreciar su perfil.

Me quedé parada en la esquina. La gente me esquivaba y estoy segura que hasta llegaban a insultarme. Me golpeaban, me empujaban. Tiraron parte del contenido de la bolsa que traía al suelo, pero nada llegaba a sacarme de mi transe, ni de mis pensamientos.

Mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho. La violencia con la que latía comenzaba a asustarme. ¿Podía se él? Sabía que era imposible, que por más que ese fuera mi mayor anhelo y mi más hermoso sueño, él no podía llegar a mí jamás. Comencé a juntar las cosas que se habían caído, mas cuando quise volver mi vista a ese hombre que miraba a la derecha debajo del cartel, él ya no estaba. Me entristecí.

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y otra vez mi mundo se tornó negro y blanco como solía serlo tiempo atrás, antes de conocerlo y de que me cambiara la vida. Durante esos años creí ser desafortunada, fue entonces que conocí un mundo diferente, un sueño jamás soñado, una aventura increíble.

De pronto levanté la vista y frente a mi aparecieron sus ojos verdes. Su mirada profunda, serena y confiada hizo que los colores volvieran de golpe, aunque aún estaba incrédula respecto a que fuera él realmente. Miré y vi su mano extendida. La tomé con fuerza, con una fuerza descomunal que jamás creí tener. Lo tenía entre mis manos, al fin había podido concretar lo que tanto deseaba. Su mano estrechó la mía con firmeza y me ayudó a levantar. No me soltó. Me incorporé lentamente, el cuerpo me pesaba. Quedamos frente a frente, queriéndonos decir todo y no diciendo nada.

Él estaba distinto. Su aspecto era más cálido del que recordaba. Su piel no era tan helada y blanca, se podía notar un color rosado y suave. Sus ojos aún me miraban con indiferencia, una indiferencia que aprendí a interpretar durante ese tiempo que estuve junto a él.

Ocho meses habían pasado desde la última vez que lo vi. Desde esa última vez que extendí mi mano para alcanzarlo y sólo se escurrieron sus cenizas ente mis dedos. Jamás me perdoné aquello. Mi rostro se ensombreció y él, notándolo, me acercó más a si, haciendo que el dorso de mi mano tocara su pecho.

Mi alma volvió a mi cuerpo. Era él, definitivamente supe que era él en ese instante en el que su calor rozó mi piel y su perfume invadió mis sentidos. La bolsa que llevaba en mi otra mano cayó al piso, y las compras se desparramaron. Ya no había nada ni nadie a nuestro alrededor. Éramos nosotros para nosotros mismos. Ni el ruido ni los movimientos de la gente, ni sus palabras podían alterar nuestra conexión. No dejó de mirar mis ojos ni un instante.

Llevé mi mano libre a su rostro. Estaba tibio y terso. Sonreí y una lágrima salió de mi ojo izquierdo, resbaló por mi mejilla y cayó al suelo. Sin soltarme, me abrazó con la mano libre. Su abrazo, lejos de intimidarme o avergonzarme, me llenó de una dicha que creí perdida. Recargué mi cabeza en su pecho y pude sentir el latido sereno de su corazón. Las lágrimas salían involuntariamente, mojando mi rostro.

De pronto, un movimiento nos alertó a los dos. Me separó de él y volvió a mirarme, pero esta vez estaba sorprendido y algo confundido. Yo, simplemente sonreí enfáticamente y llevé ambas manos a su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia mí. Coloqué mi boca en su oreja.

– Te esperaba – susurré. Mis nervios querían ganarme, pero no los dejaría. Las piernas me temblaban. – Ya no estarás más solo – afirmé, él me apretó contra sí y mi abultado abdomen quedó entre nosotros. Los movimientos seguían, incesantes. – Gracias por regresar – fui sincera, le agradecía profundamente. No sólo por haber regresado, sino por haberme dado un rayo de luz. Un niño que crecía en mi interior, un pequeño ser que nació de nuestro amor. Un amor único, indestructible y predestinado a seguir vivo a pesar de todo. Incluso de la misma muerte. – Te amo

Me separó de él y me miró durante unos segundos, que me parecieron eternos.

– No sé que será aquello a lo que llamas amor – dijo fríamente. – Pero me quedaré junto a ti – hizo una breve pausa. – Y lo averiguaré – nuevamente un silencio. – Gracias… por mostrarme lo que significa estar vivo


End file.
